


Primal Instinct

by 0pel888



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0pel888/pseuds/0pel888
Summary: Modern AU. You come home from work to a horny fiance.





	Primal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Not dead, just proof reading a few things before I put them out in the open.  
> This is a very short and light prompt, pretty much all smut lmao. 
> 
> Not really sure what else to say, hope you enjoy!

You had come home from work a little bit later than normal, _thank god for it being Friday though,_ only to find that your fiancé had already come home. The suitcase sitting next to the door would’ve been the main tell-tale sign, if it wasn’t for the obnoxiously exaggerated and loud moans bouncing off the walls of your shared apartment. _Are you kidding me, Levi?_ Was he seriously too horny to wait for you to come home and decided to jerk off to some porno? He was sometimes so insufferable. You made your way through the corridor and into the main living area, only to find him sitting on the couch, phone in hand, jacking off. You cleared your throat unceremoniously, giving him a dirty look.

  
“Levi are you serious, you couldn’t even wait for me to come home?” He took his eyes off his phone, but kept at his ministrations. His eyes showed no hint of shame or embarrassment. _That prick.  
_“Sorry. You were taking too long. Thought I’d get a head start. Wanna join in?” His eyes were clouded over with lust, cheeks a slight tint of pink. He looked so sexy, you couldn’t resist. Even if that fucker started without you.

You kicked off your shoes, walking over to him whilst unbuttoning your dress shirt with a slight smirk on your face.  
“Mm, bad day?” You asked, finishing unbuttoning your shirt and getting on top of him.  
“Yeah… the newbie is a good for nothing piece of shit. Nearly lost my voice trying to get that fucker to do his job properly. Erwin needs to get better criteria for hiring, I swear to god.” He paused for a second as you discarded your bra, staring at your exposed upper body in admiration and placing both his hands just below your ribs.  
“Fuck you look good…” he murmured, starting to pepper light kisses down your neck and to your breasts as you continued stroking his swollen member for him. Taking one hardened bud in his teeth, he bit down as you gasped loudly, throwing your head back and licking your lips. You heard a light chuckle, before he switched breasts and repeated his actions.  
“Mmm, you like it when I do that?” he mumbled and bit down again, prompting a whine from you. Slipping a hand in your underwear, he drew lazy circles around your clit before shoving a digit in your entrance. “Oh sweetheart, you’re so ready for me already… you’re just a dream” he whispered against your breast.  
“You’re chatty tonight” you said through your moans, running a hand through his silky soft hair. He removed his hand from your underwear.  
“So what if I am? I can’t help it when you look and feel so delicious.”

  
You smiled as he danced his tongue around your nipple softly, before moving up and kissing you passionately on the lips. Starting a tongue war, you felt him buck up into your heat, making you gasp into the kiss. He was so incredibly horny, you concluded he wouldn’t even be able to last 10 minutes tonight. No matter, this was still fun. He could make it up to you some other time. Breaking away from his lips, you started kissing a line up his jaw and to his ear, stopping to nibble the lobe gently. A moan fell from your mans lips as he reached around to grab your ass firmly. You blew on his ear gently before speaking.  
“Want me on top?”  
“Yes.”  
He didn’t waste a single second longer, manoeuvring your bodies until he was laying on the couch, you straddling his hips. You couldn’t even be bothered discarding your skirt, merely hiking it up and moving your underwear to the side before you sat down on his cock in one swift move.

A loud groan erupted from underneath you, Levi rolling his eyes to the back of his head and biting his lip harshly. You chuckled.  
“ _You_ look delicious”  
He snorted, shaking his head and hiding his eyes with his forearm, whilst giving you one of his beautiful smiles that exposed his perfect set of teeth. You felt such love for his man as you started a pace you knew would take him to cloud nine in seconds.  
“Come on Levi, show me those eyes of yours. You know how much I love them… ah… you feel so good…” you bowed your head forward as you kept grinding on his dick without mercy. Levi took his forearm away, revealing his half lidded, lust filled orbs. Trying to take matters into his own hands, he grasped your hips and ground back up, meeting you halfway with his own needy pace. You felt him get sloppier as he chased his release, closing his eyes once more and moaning loudly over and over again.  
“Oh sweetheart… my love.. take me, take all of me… shit!” His whole body stiffened, mouth shaped into a big O as he came hard inside you. You helped him ride out his release by grinding gently on him, before removing himself from you and falling on top of him. Listening to his breathing and rapid heartbeat slowly decrease made you feel at peace. The both of you stayed there for a couple of more minutes before Levi shuffled underneath you, placing a chaste kiss on the side of your temple.  
“Sorry I couldn’t last. I'm too sensitive tonight. Wait a bit and we can go again?”  
You smiled at his thoughtfulness. Your fiancé really was a sweetheart, despite his potty mouth and cold exterior.  
“Maybe tomorrow? Gives you more time to think about how to make it up to me.”  
He laughed at your remark, wrapping his arms around you.  
“Sure does.”

  
You two didn’t move for at least another hour before he dragged you into the shower with him. 


End file.
